Who We Are
by La Diosa
Summary: Twin girls discover their past and learn that they are the key to the success in destroying the one ring. They are of an ancient thought-to-be-extinct race that has made a small comeback. This is my first fanfic, so please check me out!!!!!
1. Fleeing for their lives

**Who We Are**

Disclaimer: I'm real sorry, but I do not own any of J.R.R.Tolkien's marvelous characters in his most amazing books.  Please don't sue me; you won't get any money for I am just a penniless high school student.  Writing is just my way of paying homage to the Genius that is Tolkien!!!

Author's note:  This is my first ever fanfic, so if all you readers who review it for me, I would be most eternally thankful!!!  I am just wondering if my story idea is right on the mark, or completely way off target.  Anything would be appreciated, though I would like to discourage flamers, for they do no one good.  I hope you enjoy it!  And Kristen N. and Christina S. I hope you doubly enjoy it for demanding that I put a story up!!!! 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Words between " and " is dialogue, words between ' and ' are someone's thoughts, and words that are tabbed in are words that are unspoken dialogue between the twins' minds.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Oh, she was so tired.  After riding non-stop through the whole night, she aught to be.  But she had to keep watch.  Just in case those evil men caught up to them.  She heard a noise; she turned, but realized that it was just her identical twin sister, Talia.  She watched as her sister shifted in her sleep, her raven black, waist long hair covering her face.  She just didn't understand it.  They accused them of being witches, but the only proof that they thought they had was the fact that they were 40 years old, but looked like they were 25.  Obviously, if they were witches, wouldn't you think that they would try and disguise themselves better?  But nooooo, nobody would listen to them, in every townsperson's mind, they were already guilty.  That's why we must get moving soon, so that they are not caught.  They fled with just a few items, mainly food, for they only had a few moments until the men came to get them.  

She heard another noise, but this time it wasn't Talia.  She heard it again.  Someone or thing was out there.  

"Talia, wake up!  Hurry!"

"But why?"

"Because someone is out there!"

"Oh No!!!!"

Then all of a sudden, the giant spiders of Mirkwood jumped out at them.  Talia screamed, but Tatyana grabbed her bow and shot two dead.  

_Talia, get your bow and start killing them!!!!_

_But Tatyana, my aim is not as accurate as yours!_

_Talia, I will fight with my sword, but you must back me up by arrow!_

_Of Course, Tatyana, I am ready._

The fighting continued, with Tatyana cutting down many with her mighty sword, and Talia, shooting many down with her arrows.  Out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed by Tatyana's head.  

_Hey! Talia watch out! That one was really close to my head!_

Tatyana, that wasn't me!  I am in the middle of putting more arrows into my quiver.  

Then who shot that arrow?  There must be someone out there, keep your eyes open!

Another arrow whizzed by, followed by yet another. This was beginning to get overwhelming for the twins.  Fighting spiders and perhaps fighting whom ever was out there as well.  With a slash here, and a quick jab there, along with the seeming aid of an unknown person or persons, the rest of the spiders were quickly finished off.

Tatyana held her sword ready, as did Talia, ready in case their unknown helpers turn out to try and harm them.  

"Who are you?!?!"  Tatyana demanded.

"You should be thanking us for all the help we provided to you against the spiders."  The mysterious voice replied.

_Tatyana, they don't sound like the men from the village._

_Yes, I thought so as well; but who could they be?_

_Elves, perhaps?  Wouldn't that—_

"Answer us now! The voice interrupted.

"What was the question?"  Asked Talia.

"The question put forth by us was Who are you and what are you doing in our forest?"  The voice returned.

Tatyana, usually sharper and more quick-witted replied, "That was actually two questions and when you said in our forest, you gave yourself away for now we know you are an elf."

"You should learn some manners, girl." The elf sneered.

"Maybe if you revealed yourself, my sister wouldn't be so hostile."  Offered up Talia, the eternal peacemaker.

"Lower your weapons and we will comply."  He responded.

"Ummmmmmm." Tatyana was uneasy.  Sure they were elves, but would they hurt them? That remains to be seen. 

_Tatyana, we must trust them.  We don't have any other choice._

_I know, Talia, but how can we be sure that they won't hurt or kill us?_

_Trust, Tatyana, we must have trust._

"Stop stalling!  Put down your weapons now!"__

_I have never been able to trust easily, you know that._

_So let me trust for the both of us._

With that, Talia jumped off the rock she had been standing on, and walked over to Tatyana, and took the sword out of her hands, and placed it on the ground.

"We have done what you have asked, and now we trust in you to now reveal yourself and we trust you will not harm two unarmed women."  Talia said.

Four elves came out from the shadows, and stood before them.  "I am Pheraearion, the leader, this is Legolas, this is Nuinlambeion, and this is Ascavilyaion.  Now you must answer our question."

"Oh yes, well, I am Tatyana, and this is my twin sister, Talia.  We are human women, fleeing with our lives from the town of Blue's bluff, a town near the edge of Mirkwood Forest.  Now we must carry on before the townsmen chase us down by foot.  As you can see, one of the spiders has killed our horse.  So if you have no more questions, then let us be on our way, while we have somewhat of a lead."

"That is out of the question, for all who enter this deep into the forest must come before the King Thranduil."

"Nay we cannot, for we must keep running!  They will track us down!"  Exclaimed Tatyana.

Wait, Tatyana, this may be good.  The men would never attack even one elf, much less four.  We will be safe from them at the moment, and who knows, they may even aid us in our escape!  Plus I am so tired; I don't think I can keep going on like this much longer.  You especially need the rest.  Don't tell me that you don't.  I know you do!

_Very well, Talia.  But I will not let my guard down._

"Will you please stop this staring at one another and not saying anything?!?!  Now hurry up, we want to make it back to our camp before nightfall, when the hoards of spiders come out." 

They took them back to their camp, with Pheraearion taking Talia and Legolas taking Tatyana.  They came upon their temporary camp and dismounted.  They started cooking dinner, and getting ready for their return to home.  Tatyana sat down next to Legolas and Nuinlambeion by the fire.  "So what exactly are you doing out here, away from your home?" She asked.  Nuinlambeion replied that they were looking for Gandalf, only because there have been much more sightings of the Mirkwood Spiders lately, and they didn't want the spiders to overwhelm Gandalf.

"Where did you learn to use the sword?" Asked Legolas.

"My father taught me a little bit of defensive skills, but when the army would pass through our town, I would watch them practice while sitting between bushes, trying not to be noticed.  The rest is just me winging it!"  

"Why did you hide?" asked Legolas.

"You're not serious, are you?  Are you telling me that as an female elf, I could learn weaponry and warfare and actually go out and fight along side of you?"

"Umm, I see your point.  In answer to your question, no you could not do anything of what you just mentioned."

Ascavilyaion announced that dinner was done, and after they had eaten it, Tatyana and Talia got to sleep in Nuinlambeion's tent, for he was gracious enough to give it up for a night and he slept in Ascavilyaion's tent with him.  The rest of the night passed by with out incident.  

The next morning, they awoke, ate and then packed up and went to go see the King of Mirkwood. 


	2. Scared

            **Hello**, everyone reading this.  I love you all for doing so!  This is my first fanfic, so please review so that I can learn from this!  Anyhoo, let me give you a break down as to the dialogue in the here story.  

            It goes like this: Words between " and " is spoken dialogue, words between ' and ' are someone's thoughts, and lastly, this is the **important** **one: words between and are two people's unspoken dialogue going on in there heads.  It's kind of like Galadriel in LOTR:FOTR with Frodo, but mine is a little bit different.  Now I've had a little bit of trouble with the upload of the story to the website, so if you see someone talking but it is tabbed in or in _Italic, _that is also unspoken dialogue in the mind.  **

            Disclaimer: I'm real sorry, but I do not own any of J.R.R.Tolkien's marvelous characters in his most amazing books, although I may want to own Meriadoc or Legolas, I don't!  Please don't sue me; you won't get any money for I am just a penniless high school student.  Writing is just my way of paying homage to the Genius that is Tolkien!!!

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

"Halt, Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil.  Who is it that you bring here to this hallowed place?"  A guard at the front of the gate demanded.  

"We bring two human women, fleeing their home and town." He replied.

"Do you believe they are of good or evil?" 

"You do not see them bound or receiving any other form of hostile treatment, so therefore you can see that they are of good."

"Very well.  You may enter.  They, as you know, will be considered prisoners until the king and his advisors say otherwise.  Open the gate!"

The group entered the realm and dismounted off their horses.  Nuinlambeion whispered to the girls that their weapons and other belongings would be taken from them, and they would be taken into the dungeon cell to wait being seen by King Thranduil.  He also warned that they had best not put up a fuss at all, for that could be seen as a mark of sauron's dark agents and spies.  

Pheraearion, Ascavilyaion, Legolas, and Nuinlambeion then said goodbye to Talia and Tatyana.  The girls were then led away form them and their hands were bound in front of them.  They were taken down a dark staircase, and down a long dark hallway.  Then they came to the door.  One of the guards opened the door and the other three pushed them inside.  Then the door slammed shut, and they were plunged into darkness.  And they were all alone in the suddenly vast pitch black darkness.

            Now, you can't forget that they were already exhausted.  Then you add the above mentioned incident, and you can't blame them for feeling hopeless, can you now?  Just think how you would react to the same situation!  But anyways, you didn't come here to hear my insane ramblings on your reaction to a completely imaginary situation.  My profound apologies to one and all ! ! ! ! ! !

            Sitting there, Talia couldn't help but feel terrified.  

Tatyana, I'm scared! 

Talia, stop it.  We can't be scared.  That will make us weak in mind and body. 

I don't care.  I still am scared.  And besides, Tatyana, we are human women, all alone in an elven city**, **fleeing our home accused of being witches!  WE ARE VERY WEAK!!!!!  You must see that! 

No Talia, we have to be strong!  There is no other option.  In case you didn't notice, the rest of the elves didn't look on us favorably.  If we let up, even just briefly, it will be the end of this. 

Alright.  We must put our trust in our new friends Pheraearion, Ascavilyaion, Legolas, and Nuinlambeion. 

Trust?!?!?!  How can you trust them?  They have only known us for 2 days!  You saw how apprehensive the other elves were to us!  There is no way we can trust them. 

Tatyana, we must have faith in them that they will dot the right thing and help us. 

Faith????? We must have faith????? What kind of faith are you talking about?  The same kind of faith that we foolishly put in our 'friends' after we were first accused of witchcraft?  The same faith that so completely backfired on us and was thrown in our face when the same 'friends' took up the charge and became the strongest opponents to us!  Do you remember all the vicious lies they claimed we had engaged in?!?!?  Talia, I'm sorry, but I don't think I will ever be able to trust or have faith in anyone for the rest of my life! 

And with that, Tatyana sunk to the floor in hopeless despair. 

Tatyana, peace!  I never meant to upset you.  I too, the feeling of betrayal we felt at the hands of our most trusted friends, but we can not take it out on those who could help us. 

You're right, as usual. But do you really think that they would speak up for us, stick their neck out for us, when we have just barely met?

I think so. 

Alright then, then I will have faith that you are right, and I have misjudged them. 

What's this?  Do my ears deceive me?  I recall a certain sister of mine saying she didn't think she could ever trust again.  I must be mistaken! 

Oh, stop it!  Of course I will trust you, you are my twin sister.  You are my good side! 

The mood lightened up a bit after that, but it would not last, for suddenly, a mysterious voice spoke out:

The elves are more understanding to the unusual than you two might think. 

"Who's there????  How in the world could you hear our conversation????? 

Silence.

"Speak now!  We demand answers!  Who are you?"  Tatyana demanded.  

Again silence.

"Please answer us."  Talia's soothing voice spoke out.  

I am one just exactly like you, but alas, it appears that you do not know who you are.  And in the mean time, please communicate to me in your thoughts and minds, and not out loud therefore you do not raise suspicion in the guard's minds. 

I do not understand you.  How can you hear our conversation, and how can we hear you?  How can you speak to us? 

Please talk to us.  What do you mean by that you are exactly like us, but that we do not know who we are? Talia pleaded.

Silence once again.

There was a noise at the door.  The guards had come for the girls.  The door burst open, and a guard told them it was time to meet before the king and his advisors.

They were led back up the dark hallway and then up the staircase, where their hands were untied.  Then the guards led them down a corridor.  Then they stopped in front of a couple of massive golden doors.  The guards turned to them: "Watch yourselves, for you are in the presence of Royalty.  One cross word and you will regret coming here."

"It is not like whether we had any choice on coming here, you know."  Tatyana replied.

"Comments like that will soon land you in more trouble than you will know!"

"She's sorry!  She did not mean it!  Sometimes things just slip out of her mouth!"  Talia exclaimed, almost pleadingly.

"Well, see to it that she slip anything else out, or that is it!"  He replied gruffly.

And with that, the golden doors opened up, and the girls stood there in shock.  They had never seen anything so beautiful.  It was very simply ornate, but all the same, it was so very elegant.  

The guards waited for Tatyana and Talia to move for a moment, but when they didn't, they nudged them into the Golden Hall.  Tatyana and Talia looked around, and saw King Thranduil, sitting in the center of a half-circle of elves.  Off to the king's right, there sat Legolas, sitting right next to him.  Further down were Pheraearion, Ascavilyaion, and Nuinlambeion.  And to the King's left, there sat many elves, looking quite distinguished, and very official.

The King then spoke to Tatyana and Talia: "What are your names?"

Talia looked at Tatyana, and Tatyana knew that Talia did not want to be the one to speak.  Tatyana knew Talia was overwhelmed.  "My name is Tatyana Bruwncuge, and this is my twin sister, Talia."

"And what are you doing so deep in our forest?  This forest has been taken over by Sauron's evil forces, so how do we know that you are not of evil?"  He asked.

"We are human women, fleeing our town of Blue's Bluff.  Now I do not know how to prove ourselves except for Your Highness sending some men to that town, and asking around about us."  She replied.

"And why, may I ask, are you fleeing your town?"

"We are fleeing unjust and wrong accusations for our lives."

"The charge being what?"

"Well, we were accused of being witches and engaging in witchcraft."

"Why do they think that you two are witches?"

"I am not completely sure, for when the mob showed up, they weren't exactly explaining very thing clearly, but I believe most of stems from our age."

"Your age?  Why your age?"

"Well we are a lot older than we look.  We just don't show our age very well."

"Pray, tell us what your age is."

"Well, let's just say that we are far older than we look."

"What is your age, exactly?"  His voiced thundered out in the huge room.  It startled Talia so mush that she jumped a foot off the ground, and inched behind Tatyana.  And Tatyana was slightly startled before, but Talia's reaction startled her more.  Stammered as she responded to the king's demand, "Ah, Ah, we, we are f-fo-forty years old—but we just don't show our age!"

"That would be very shocking indeed, if it is true."  He replied, much softer than his last comment.  Then Talia, fearing that they did not believe them and that they would spend the rest of their lives in the Mirkwood dungeons, burst out with: "Please!  You have to believe us!  They were going to kill us!  We could not possibly be witches! Oh Please! We just want to get away and go somewhere remote where we won't have to deal with humans!  Please, we beg of you!"

"Settle down Talia Bruwncuge of Blue's Bluff.  I will now discuss this among my advisors and then we will tell you what I have decided.  Guards?  Please escort them back to the dungeon."

The guards came up and led them away.  But as they were walking out, Tatyana and Talia sensed something, or rather someone.  Someone who felt vaguely familiar.  Thy both looked to the right.  Therein the shadows, they saw a figure robed in rich, dark velvet.  He had long dark brown hair, but there was something else about him.  They felt connected to this man, but yet they didn't know him.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

            Well, was it worth the wait?  I hope so.  Now I won't be mean and demand a certain number of reviews for the next chapter, but I do, do, do loooooooove reviews!  Especially since I am unsure as to where to go with this.  Should I have them end up being members of the Fellowship in a thousand years, or should I just have them have hang out with Pheraearion, Ascavilyaion, Legolas, and Nuinlambeion and get into some interesting adventures?  Hmmmm, Choices, choices.  The path has been laid before all of you, which path are you going to take?  Hehehehe.  Anyway, if you don't review, then you can't complain about the way it turns out (Kind of like if you don't vote, then you don't have the right to complain about the government)!

Anyhoo, any kind of review is okay.  Flamers, "it was cool.", etc.  It doesn't matter, except for Salogel!  You gotta quit destroying your keyboard with your head and hammer!!!! Emmither—now you can stop harassing me at lunch!  I finally got it posted!

Hmmm, I do believe that is all I have say, so farewell until we meet again! J (And I finally get Chapter #3 up!)


	3. I'm so sorry!

My apology!!!

I know that I have been absolutely terrible at updating, seeing as how I have only done it once.  And as your author, I feel most terrible, and hope that I have corrected the problem.

I apologize profusely for my tardy behavior!!!!  I just got caught up in all of my classes and activities.  Plus I went through a Higher Ground phase, where all I wanted to read a write was Higher Ground.  *sniff, sniff*  I miss the show.  I don't see why they cancelled it.  I was in love with Auggie!!! Then came my X-Men phase, (no I did not abandon you, I just looked at other stuff) and I loved both of the movies.  I love Nightcrawler!!!!!

Oh boy, see there I go, I get side tracked very easily.  But what I'm trying to say is, that I put this down for a while, but now that summer is here, I will keep going on with my story!!!!!

Anyhoo, I just finished my required education!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Can I get a 'Amen!!!'  NO MORE HIGH SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!  But sadly after summer, I am onto my optional schooling ~ College.  "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I don't wanna go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Back to what I was saying, I will be making an honest effort to update once every 10 days to 14 days.  But that is a pretty big deadline for me, so you may want to email me (la_diosa_de_scooby@hotmail.com) to check my progress and make sure that I am "on the ball" so to speak.  And because you have been so patient with me, I have chapter 3 up just for you, so enjoy!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Inside Mirkwood's dungeons

Disclaimer: I'm real sorry, but I do not own any of J.R.R.Tolkien's marvelous characters in his most amazing books.  Please don't sue me; you won't get any money for I am just a penniless high school student.  Writing is just my way of paying homage to the Genius that is Tolkien!!!  Please don't sue me.  You wouldn't get anything of value, and besides sueing a sweet innocent girl would only hurt your public image, so I wouldn't if I were you!

Author's note:  This is my first ever fanfic, so if all you readers who review it for me, I would be most eternally thankful!!!  I am just wondering if my story idea is right on the mark, or completely way off target.  Anything would be appreciated, though I would like to discourage flamers, for they do no one good.  I hope you enjoy it!  And Kristen N. and Christina S. I hope you doubly enjoy it for demanding that I put a story up!!!!

Anyhoo, let me give you a break down as to the dialogue in the here story.  It goes like this: Words between " and " is spoken dialogue, words between ' and ' are someone's thoughts, and lastly, this is the **important one: words between and are two people's unspoken dialogue going on in there heads.  It's kind of like Galadriel in LOTR:FOTR with Frodo, but mine is a little bit different.  Now I've had a little bit of trouble with the upload of the story to the website, so if you see someone talking but it is tabbed in or in _Italic, that is also unspoken dialogue in the mind.  Believe me, I have been working hard to get the look uniform, but I am only human, so mistakes will be made._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatyana and Talia sat once again in the dark dungeon of Mirkwood.  They were terrified, for they were sure that they would never be free, and that they would spend the rest of their lives in this very cell.  But the image of that strange man wouldn't go away.  Who was he?  Why did he seem so very familiar?  All these questions, and no answers.  And most of all, the not knowing was killing them.

But back in the Golden Hall, a heated discussion was going on between the king and all of his advisors.  

"Of course they are witches.  What else could they be?"

"They have to be lying.  No human could be 40 years old, and look so young." 

"Yes, Cullonde is right.  Why would a small town, who needs all the help from its citizens to survive, accuse two of their citizens of witchcraft for no reason?  It would be murder for them to kill two innocent women."

"But if they had malice in mind, don't you think that they would have tried to do something already?  Do you not think that they would have tried to run away, escape, or at least cause some damage, like hurting someone, or destroying something?  They have cooperated with us completely.  They go where they are led without resistance, and gave up their weapons and belongings without hesitance." 

"Speaking of weapons, how many human or elf women do you know of that carry that many weapons or fight the way that Prince Legolas, Pheraearion, Ascavilyaion, and Nuinlambeion described to us?  I do not believe that they are just defending themselves."

"Good point, Dimwilyaion. The human women must simply be sent back to their town, and be imprisioned for life their."

Legolas was stunned!  "No! You can't do that!  They will kill Tatyana and Talia for sure!  Humans have no hesidency in murdering their own kind!  You can't!"

"Legolas enough!"  His father boomed out, "You and the rest of the scouting party were only permitted to stay and listen to the discussion because you brought the girls here, and promising not to say anything.  If you feel that you can not keep your tongue, then you will have to leave.  This discussion does not include you."

"Anyways, back to _our _discussion, the women should and have to go back."

Suddenly, the figure from the shadow walked out and announced, "You cannot do any of these things."

"Who is there, trespassing on our council?"

"I am Tocano, a special friend and occasional adviser to King Thranduil."  He answered. 

 "That he is.  Now Tocano, would you explain why we should do no such thing with these women?"  King Thranduil asked.

"Well, here it is:  These women cannot be sent back to Blue's Bluff."

"Why do you say that?" a counsil member pointedly asked.

"Because the women, Tatyana and Talia is it, are not humans, so therefore, the human village of Blue's Bluff cannot inflict punishment on them."

A chorus of "What?" and "What do you mean?" and also "That cannot be true!" resounded in the hall.  

"Then what are they, and are they something new to have to worry about?"  One elf spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about them at all, for they are the answer that we have been looking for."  Tocano responded.

"What problem is that?"  The elf asked.

"The problem of unrest and division.  Rohan and Gondor are not on the best of terms, and elves and men have not had an alliance for many, many years.  We are of the race of ancient peacemakers and keepers that strive to mend differences."

"What race so you speak of?"

"Why, I would have thought it was obvious.  The twins are of the race of Tairieheill."

A gasp escaped some, while others let a murmur of shock and surprise leave their lips.

Then everyone broke out with "A Tairieheill?!?"  "What that cannot be!"  and "I thought they had died years ago!"  "Aren't they extinct?"

"Let me explain."  Tocano started.  "The Tairieheills are not extinct.  If they did die out in the Anganaur War like everyone believes, then Tatyana, Talia and I would not be here now, standing before you. 

"You are a Tairieheill?!?!?"  Everyone was incredulous!  

"Yes, I am, and so are Tatyana and Talia.  When Gandalf arrives, he will vouch for everything.  The women will have to come with me, so I can train them in our ways."

Then the King cleared his throut.  All looked at him.  He then said, "Well, that settles it.  The girls will not be sent back with the men, but instead be sent with Tocano."  Everyone nodded their heads as if they agreed with the king's decree.

"Since you mentioned Gandalf, do you perchance know where he is now?  I would have expected him by now."

"The last I time I checked he was about month away, riding as fast as he could."

"Well then, in the mean time, the twins shall stay here and be treated as our gusets, and dine with my family.  Legolas –"  Legolas looked up at his father, "I want to be the girl's guide.  Show them around and where things are.  Make them feel as comfortable as they can." 

"Yes, father."  Legolas was really happy.  Tatyana and Talia were to stay here with him for a whole month.  And he got to show them around, be their guide.  He was on cloud nine, I assure you.  

With that, the king called some servants in, and gave them orders to prepare two rooms and to set two more places at the dining table.  Then he told the guards to go get the two girls from the dungeon cell and bring them forth.  The guards left to do so.  

-------------------_MEANWHILE back in the dungeon cells-----------------------_

There they sat there, cold, hungry, and very tired, just waiting.

We should have stayed home, and tired to face those unjust charges against us!

Tatyana, that would have ended in death!  We should have run the other way!

You're probably right, but what good does it do to mull over it.  We're doomed any way you look at it.

Tatyana and Talia, you have nothing to fear.  Good news is in store for you.

Please, who are you?  Please tell us who you are!

What do you mean?  What good news?

You will soon learn who I am, and why you do not have to despair.

Suddenly, their door opened…………………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh No!!!!!  What will happen?  Who knows!  I sure don't!!!!!!   Please review and tell me where this should or should not go, because I am suffering from either writer's block or just lack of inspiration!!!!  Please Review!!!!!  I promise that I will update much more frequently!!!!

Oh, I almost forgot!  Whomever can tell me (by review or email [la_diosa_de_scooby@hotmail.com]) who John Phillip Law is or what movie he was in gets incredible brownie points with me and gets the prestigious position of being a big-time movie buff with me!!!  Here's a hint:  the movie is really old, probably the same time as It's a mad mad mad mad world, but I am not sure about that, and John Phillip Law's character is Russian.  Have fun with it!  Bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Goodbye my friends

I've got some bad news. I can no longer update this story. Two weeks ago, my computer got this thing called "The Blue Screen Of Death" and I lost all of my notes and chapters I was slowly writing. I am so sorry, but I am no good at this writing thing, seeing how I update every once in a blue moon. I apologize to each and everyone of my readers, you have no idea how hard this is for me. I really can't just rewrite what I lost, for I lost notes upon tons of notes and things. Again, I am so sorry!!!!!! Salogel and EmmitAr, I miss you and don't curse me or do bad things to me!  
  
So long, and Good-bye! La Diosa De Lord of the Rings!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
